Forum:Switching over to expanded wiki navigation
Well, by this blog post, we're getting the expanded navigation turned on eventually, whether we like it or not. I've gone ahead and enabled it; I figured this forum could be used to suggest changes to MediaWiki:Wiki-navigation. I made some changes so far, but those were only to make sure all the links currently contained within the navigation still display. -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:28, September 20, 2012 (UTC) :Also, the issues with the background that blog brings up; but who knows, maybe this'll turn out to be a good thing for that (I mean, we have had this background for a while now). -- This is Jonny Manz, 03:31, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I suggest taking this opportunity to switch the wiki's name from "Fan Labor Wiki" to simply "Fan Wiki", and switching the wordmark. –PonyNews 15:23, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :While I do like the current name and logo a lot, I like the simplicity of that one, and how the wordmark is similar in design to the FiM wiki's wordmark, since they are sisters, after all. Hey, I've got no problems with the update. -- This is Jonny Manz, 18:22, September 22, 2012 (UTC) ::What exactly are the settings you use to make the wiki backgrounds (what size is the picture overall, as well as the white space in the middle, is what I'm getting at)? Because October 3rd is coming up, and while I know there's a background set for the FiM wiki, I don't think there's been an updated background for this place. As far as which picture to use, I like this one, and this one, though I'd be fine with anything, really, other than the current background; not because I don't like it (I like it fine), but it's been the background for a while now, and I figure it's time for a change. Also, I'm opposed to using the updated background for the FiM wiki for this one, considering they are distinct (though related) wikis. -- This is Jonny Manz, 22:18, September 30, 2012 (UTC) :::I'm fine with whatever backgroud you choose Jonny. -- Abcron (talk) 01:37, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Wikia requests that backgrounds have a file size of less than 100KB, but they're pretty lenient about it, but I recommend sticking to it because you want the image to load quickly. Other than that, you can use any image size you want. The middle is supposedly 1030px wide but it appears 1032px wide on my browser, because of the 1px borders. The top band is currently 150px high, but that is subject to change according to the advertisement or lack of it at the top. :::I use 2560x720 because the iTunes videos are 1280x720 and 2560x1600 is a standard monitor resolution. I take the videos' 720px height and the 2560px width, and i can still get a decent image quality at 100KB at that size. :::I'll make a better version of the images you chose so you can pick. –PonyNews 18:53, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::::Ooo, I like the background you just put up! But in the interests of fairness, I'll put something about this forum in community corner, to see if anyone besides me wants to discuss what the background should be. -- This is Jonny Manz, 06:33, October 4, 2012 (UTC)